


A Wild Ride or: How to write about Konoha without Konoha

by Indigoblau



Series: Random drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto no, Bullying, Knife Violence, and Bokuto for his own sake, but only a teeny tinsy bit, more like Bokuto yes, protect Konoha 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: There were a lot of things one could say about Bokuto. And the first thing everyone always mentioned was how caring and protective he was of his friends.aka the mess I made as I startet writing without knowing where to go with this plot.





	A Wild Ride or: How to write about Konoha without Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts were:
> 
> Konoha Akinori  
> Kuroo Tetsuro
> 
> "I have to get groceries"
> 
> This somehow went out of hand.  
> I blame Akaashi for he decided to make the end of the story his.  
> Enjoy!

There were a lot of things you could say about Bokuto. That he was impulsive, moody, that he liked to over exaggerate or couldn't read the mood of the situation.  
But you totally couldn't say that he didn't take care of his team. Even if he could be childish and surely wasn't the stable core of his team,  
he always looked out for its member and took pride in it how much they trusted him with their personal problems.  
Everyone knew und admired that side of him.

This was exactly why he now sat on his best friends’ bed, devastated by what he just had heard. "You are serious, bro?"  
Said bro played with a loose strand of his black, wild hair between his fingers and answered: „I told'ya I saw it! I didn't get a chance to interfere or talk to one of them, though.  
But they definitely were kicking and badmouthing him. I'd never joke about something like this, you know I wouldn't!"  
"Yeah right.. Bokuto hid his face behind his hands, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that one of his precious teammates was getting bullied. There was nothing to misunderstand about the situation Kuroo had told him, was there?  
There just was NO good reason to explain why they were kicking him. "Did'ya get to see the bullies? What did they look like?", the gray haired teen asked his friend.  
"Well, no. I only saw their backs and as soon as I rounded the corner they fled. But they definitely wore Fukurodanis uniform", Kuroo answered, pacing back and forth between his bed and his desk on the other side of his room.  
"Greaaaat... that only leaves like 500 people, thanks for your help, really", Bokuto muttered.  
Angered by the sarcasm in his words, Kuroo stopped dead in his track and looked at the teen still sitting on his bed with narrowed eyes.  
"At least I immediately told'ya, even though he practically begged on his knees to not tell anyone. How the hell am I supposed to know every fucking student on your school?"  
"'m sorry", Bokuto mumbled from between his fingers. "I just can't.. why did they do this? I can't believe it. He had blue marks for weeks, WEEKS Kuroo, 'kaashi told me about them all the time  
and insisted I go and ask him where they are from but I didn't.. I just didn't thought it be something this serious! I mean, we're playing volleyball, no one’s gonna practice hard and come out of it without bruises!"  
"Cool down, bro. We don't even know if this was a onetime thing or happened before. It's not like he's that easy to bully, right? He has to put up with all of your bullshit on a daily basis and he still didn't went insane,  
it's probably not that easy to get him, is it?", Kuroo half heartily joked, not sure if Bokuto even was still listening. "And it's not your fault either that you don't have the heavenly instincts of Akaashi.  
Besides, why didn't he ask about those blue marks himself if he suspected something? It's not like you're responsible for all of them all the time."  
Bokuto finally let his hands sink back to his legs and looked to the small window next to Kuroos desk. "Yeah.. Probably Akaashi did try to speak to him but didn't get a decent answer. What should I do, bro?"  
Kuroo looked to the window as well and after a few moments lost in thoughts he answered: "Guess you can't talk to him directly. After all, I wasn't even supposed to tell'ya. How 'bout asking Akaashi?"  
"Nah", Bokuto said, "he probably just tells me to go to the teachers or tell his parents. I'll come up with something by myself." With a determined look on his face he stood up and left Kuroo on his own,  
wondering if it was a good idea to let his friend run wild. But on the other hand he didn't had any sympathies for those bullies. Bokuto sure wouldn't go and straight out kill them, would he?

For the first few days nothing happened at all. Or rather, Kuroo didn't hear about anything. Like.. about absolutely nothing and if this wasn't suspicious, he didn't knew what else was.  
Normally, Bokuto called him on a daily basis or showed up at his door whenever he felt like he needed a good talk. Which happened to be a lot. At least twice a day.  
So it really was concerning not hearing from him at all for three days straight.  
But since some important tests were coming up and Kuroo studied a lot he was thankful for the extra time. Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with his best friend, but sometimes he liked to be on his own.  
Kuroo decided to call Bokuto, just to make sure everything was okay and his clumsy owl-friend didn't end up accidentally on the other side of Japan because he got on the wrong train..  
And it really said something about Bokuto that Kuroo didn't came up with this example.  
Either way, Kuroo wanted to check on Bokuto.  
His phone ringed for a long time but no overly happy voice greeted him. After a few minutes Kuroo tried again with the same result.  
Now, this WAS concerning. In all of the years the two of them had spent together, Bokuto had only twice not answered his phone when Kuroo called.  
The first time he'd been in the emergency part of the hospital because he somehow had managed to spike himself in his own face leaving him with a nasty bruise and a slight concussion.  
The second time had been because of the how-the-fuck-do-you-pet-a-dog-and-make-it-look-like-you-tried-to-steal-it incident that had ended with a crying Bokuto, a laughing Kuroo and a 100% done Akaashi.  
It sometimes happened that it was Akaashi instead of Bokuto answering the latter’s Phone,  
for example when Bokuto was crying over a dog ("I definitely didn't try to steal, I swear!!") or had lost his phone somewhere in the locker room and said Akaashi had found it.

So, not getting an answer at all could only mean Bokuto was in trouble once again.  
As he got up and left his house, hastily throwing on a jacket, Kuroo decided to call Akaashi on his way. If the boy didn't knew what was going on with Bokuto then no one knew.  
But Akaashi didn't answer as well.  
Somehow at a loss what to do now, Kuroo stopped as he reached the bus stop. He could go and visit Bokuto or ask his parents about their son, but it was Sunday evening and normally neither Bokuto nor his parents where at home.  
Plus, Bokutos parents didn't even knew about their sons escapades, all thanks to Akaashi and Kuroo and a friendly police officer who promised to not make a big deal out of this.  
He couldn't go to Akaashis either since he didn't knew where exactly Fukurodanis setter lived.  
As he waited for the bus, Kuroo racked his brain for places where his idiot best friend could be, but there weren't any in particular where he liked to be. He always said it wasn't important where but with who he was.  
Kuroo always had thought this was kind of sweet, especially coming from someone as Bokuto, but now he realised that it didn't helped to find him at all.  
As the bus came to a stop and Kuroo entered it still lost in thought, his gaze fell upon a sticker hanging on the backside of one of the seats.  
It was a promo sticker for Nekomas girls’ volleyball club and Kuroo took it as a sign to start looking at Fukurodani's gym. Maybe Bokuto and Akaashi used the free time to train a bit.  
That would at least explain why both of them didn't answer their cell phones.  
Getting ready for the half an hour ride, Kuroo sat back on his seat and closed his eyes.

The sight which welcomed the raven haired boy was devastating.  
He'd heard the sirens for a while now and the closer he got to the gym of Fukurodani, the louder they were. Cursing under his breath Kuroo sped up, just to abruptly stop when he rounded a corner and got free sight to the school gate.  
At least three ambulances as well as several police cars blocked the entrance, blue and red light swirling through the air along with the incredibly loud siren one of the ambulances still had turned on.  
There were a lot of people, some in uniforms from the police and the emergency teams, some in Fukurodanis school uniform, children which have had tuitions and a lot of by passers too.  
"What the fuck..", Kuroo mumbled to himself, trying to get through to crows. Hoping to catch a glimpse of what had caused all this commotion.  
As he finally arrived at the schools entrance, his sight fell upon a stretcher placed in front of one of the ambulances and for a second, Kuroo was sure his heart stopped beating.  
On the stretcher sat someone, wearing sports gears which apparently had been ripped open and a horrible looking wound on their right shoulder.  
This someone happened to have grey and black hair, most likely once spiked up but now unruly and smeared with blood and a lot of dirt.  
A someone Kuroo knew.  
"BOKUTO", Kuroo yelled, panicked at the sight of SO MUCH BLOOD.  
The someone on the stretcher - which in deed happened to be Kuroos lost best idiot friend, turned his head and smiled at Kuroo. Or at least, he tried to.  
Once again, Kuroos heart forgot how to function properly as he saw the nasty bruise on his friends’ cheek along with a rather deep looking cut not more than half a centimetre over his left eye.  
"Bro, what the hell ha.." he began and was determined to get to his friends, ignoring the two policemen which tried to hold him back.  
"I'll tell you, Kuroo-san", a calm voice spoke next to him, and a cold, firm hand grabbed his own.  
A flash of dark hair passed Kuroos field of vision and before he could protest, the hand led him to a place less crowded and less affected by the noise of the siren under one of the schools sakura trees.  
Still shocked and incredibly concerned Kuroo looked at the boy standing in front of him, in gym clothes as well and in fact, he didn't looked calm, more like eternally exhausted.  
"Akaashi, what.. Bokuto? What happened? Oi, there's blood!" Kuroo's voice got louder as he saw the trail of blood running down Akaashis arm. "Please calm down, Kuroo-san. I'm not hurt; it's Bokuto-sans blood."  
"What happened?", Kuroo asked again, voice small.  
"Well, I can't exactly tell you the whole story since I only saw the last bit, but I'll tell you as much as I know", the setter sat on one of the benches under the tree, pointing Kuroo to sit down as well.  
"Bokuto-san and I decided to train a bit, there's this particular attack we wanted to try and since we both didn't had any plans for today we figured it'd be a good time.  
I got hold back by my mother as I wanted to leave and so I arrived later as planned. As I got here, he was.. " Akaashi took a deep breath, clenching his hands tight, "Bokuto-san was fighting with these guys.  
At first it looked like a simple brawl and well, I don't have to tell you that it isn't that much out of the ordinary for Bokuto-san to be fighting. He's hot blooded and a bit stupid after all."  
Kuroo showed a weak smile at these words. Yes, he absolutely knew how often Bokuto got drawn into fights even though he didn't start even one of them. Kuroo himself had to drag him out of fights countless times himself.  
"But,", he started, looking back to where he assumed his friend so still sit on the stretcher, "why's there so much blood?" "Well, you see, it wasn't actually a normal fight.  
One of his opponents had a knife, it was only a small pocket knife as far as I could see, but still, a knife is a knife and Bokuto-san's still human, no matter what he thinks he is."  
Kuroo would have snorted at that weren't he so shook by what he just had been told. "A knife? Are you serious?! Did you know any of this guys?" "No, I didn't. Or rather, I didn't get enough time to really look at them.  
They were three and they wore our uniform, but other than that.. I have no idea who they were. As I got here Bokuto-san was already bleeding and just a few minutes after some teachers came running through the doors of the school and the attacker fled.  
Thanks to god Bokuto-san isn't seriously wounded, he's got a cut on his face and a stab on his right arm. But he was incredibly lucky considering what could have happened."  
For a few moments, Kuroo didn't say anything at all. He tried to process what Akaashi just had told him and tried to figure out what could have happened. Why did Bokuto fight with these guys? And why didn't he retreat as soon as he saw the others knife?  
It was true, Bokuto was a bit stupid and more often than not he acted and thought about it after if he thought about it at all. But Bokuto wasn't.. like.. naive or tired of life.  
He'd always know when he couldn't win a fight and since he really loved volleyball he made sure to not get any injuries that would prevent him from playing. So how did it come this far?  
"I don't understand. Did he say anything at all?" Kuroo finally asked, looking back to Akaashis exhausted face.  
"I didn't get enough time to ask him about it", the second year answered and played with a fallen leave between his fingers, "as the three attackers had fled Bokuto-san got unconscious for a second or two, I think due to shock or too much adrenaline.  
One of the teachers called the ambulance and the police and after Bokuto-san had regained consciousness, he was crowded by the teachers until the ambulances arrived.  
All he said to me, was to ask Konoha-san about it." Konoha?", Kuroo asked surprised, "he's here?". "He was. As soon as I got to him and tried ask him, he told me that he had no time and that he had to "get groceries". Then he left."  
"Well.. did Konoha seemed harmed?" Nekomas captain looked with narrow eyes at Akaashi. "Well, yes, he did. But he seemed to have only a few scratches. I assume he got attacked by the three guys before and Bokuto-san wanted to save him.  
But I don't know if this is true."  
Kuroo closed his eyes for a second and recalled the talk he had have with Bokuto a few days prior and he was sure he'd have a painfully exact picture of what happened here.  
He sighted and looked at Akaashi once again, not sure what to say. "Guess I have to tell'ya something. Better if he's not alone with this anymore, or, if THEY're not alone with it anymore.  
Akaashi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
And Kuroo began to speak.

Fortunately, Bokutos injury turned out to only be minor and after a short check-up at the hospital he was able to go and didn't need to stay the night.  
He was thankful, he didn't like hospitals and he always had trouble sleeping somewhere other than his house, save for Kuroo's and Akaashi's.  
As he got to his family’s apartment, said two boys sat outside the door, talking in low voices. They obviously had sat there for a while now if the empty drink cans and the half empty sweets bag in Kuroos hand said anything.  
"Yo!! Watch'ya doin' here?!", Bokuto yelled, speeding up his steps to reach them faster. The two boys on the ground startled and their head spun in Bokutos direction.  
"Brooooo!", Kuroo was up in a millisecond and took his friend in a bone crushing hug just to instantly release him when he heard a sharp intake of air.  
"I'm sorry! What's with your arm? Are you fine? What did the doctors say?" "It's just a scratch, really. I'll be good again in the blink of an eye!!", the injured teen said laughing.  
"So you better close your eyes for about two weeks, Bokuto-san." Akaashi, voice calm and face expressionless stepped next to Kuroo, inspecting the bandage around his teammates arm.  
"C'mon Akaaaaashi! Don't be such a downer!! I'm not gonna go down this fast, I'm your team captain after all!!"  
"Right", Akaashi said, turning around and beginning to pick up the empty drinking cans next to him.  
Without another word he then turned around and clearly intended to leave the building. Bokuto looked after him, baffled.  
He knew his friends wasn't a man of many words but even a person with the emotional range of a traffic sign like Bokuto was able to tell that something was wrong.  
"Akaaaashi! What-", Bokuto began, but was silenced by a drinking can flying in his direction.  
"Bokuto-san." Akaashis voice was still calm and stood in heavy contrast with his shaking hands.  
"Bokuto-san. Do you have any idea how I felt arriving at the school ground just to find you covered in blood? Have you any idea how afraid I was? You could've been seriously wounded."  
"Ehr.. well.. but I wasn't!" Bokuto smiled at the boy in front of him, trying to lighten the mood.  
And as Kuroo tried to decide if he should try to hinder Akaashi from murdering their friend or join him with it, the small setter began to scream.  
"YOU COUL'VE DIED, WHAT KIND OF INCREDIBLE IDIOT JUST GOES AND STARTS A FIGHT WITH SOMEONE WITH A KNIFE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BIG BABY-OWL MORON-CAPTAIN!"  
Kuroo would've laughed at these words, but he was way to shocked to see Akaashi losing his cool to do so. He'd been sure that the other wasn't even able to get mad,  
he had to deal with Bokuto every day, after all, and not once had he raised his voice or even called him such things.  
Akaashi looked just as shocked as Kuroo, it probably had been his first time in forever that he'd yelled at someone. But he just didn't know what to do other,  
he had been so scared that something serious had happened to his friend and after everything Kuroo had told him earlier, he just couldn't decide if Bokuto was a hero or just plain stupid.  
"Bokuto-san", he said, voice now only barely above a whisper. "I thought you'd die. I was so scared you'd be seriously injured. Please, don't do this never again." And to make Kuroos confusion complete, Akaashi started to cry.  
They were silent tears, bottled up for the last few hours and now finally surfacing. Kuroo had once read that a person who didn't cry often did it different than someone who was accustomed to crying.  
They tended to let the tears stream freely over they cheeks, not caring about them - or rather not knowing what to do with them. It was obvious that Akaashi Keiji hadn't cried that often in his life. Yet there he stood, all anger drained from him.  
Kuroo though about going to him and lend him a shoulder, but Bokuto was faster. The gray haired teen went to his setter and without a word he took him in a one-armed hug, carefull not to strain his bandaged arm.  
For a long while they just stood there, Akaashi silently crying and Bokuto hugging him, while Kuroo was still beside the entrance of Bokutos apartment, not sure if he should laugh or join Akaashi with crying.  
"'m sorry", Bokuto finally said after a long while.  
"Sorry, 'kaashi, I didn't want to worry you. They just.. they were harassing Konoha and I couldn't ignore it and Kuroo had told me about this happening before and I didn't knew he had a knife and-", he got silent once again as Akaashi moved back from him.  
He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked at Bokuto with red eyes. "It's okay. I'm sorry for yelling and I'm sorry for crying.  
I was just so scared and helpless and didn't know what to do. Kuroo-san told me all about Konoha-kun and what he'd seen and it just.. it made me so angry because I'd sensed for weeks that something was wrong but I didn't do anything.  
But then again, you go and risk your life to help him. You're such a great captain, Bokuto-san. I'm glad you're okay."  
Now it was Bokutos turn to become teary eyes and he hastily turned to Kuroo and began to open the door.  
"Well... yeah. Couldn’t have left it as it was, could I?" he mumbled to no one in particular.  
"C'mon, let's get some drinks. Let's talk about how we can help Konoha."  
Kuroo sighed deep as he stepped inside, followed by Akaashi.  
His friend really was something else.

 

There were a lot of things one could say about Bokuto.  
And the first thing everyone always mentioned was how caring and protective he was of his friends.


End file.
